Les coups de gueules
by Pauline 55
Summary: Petites fictions avec toutes les pensées des personnages de Sherlock, sur des sujets de la vie, plus ou moins importants. Je dénonce donc, ici des problèmes actuels de notre société et que j'ai avec le monde d'aujourd'hui, avec humour et sans tabou, en tout cas j'essaie, même si l'avis de l'écrivain reste quand même dominant.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous.**

 **Je viens juste de créer cette nouvelle Fanfiction, qui va être dans l'univers de Sherlock. Cette série est juste géniale et elle permet, à nous fan, d'écrire beaucoup de fictions dessus, au vu des différentes personnalités des personnages.**

 **Comme le dit le titre, ce seront des « coups de gueule » sur la société et sur ces différents problèmes. Ce sera surtout de mon point de vue mais tous avis contraires sont acceptés tant qu'ils sont construits. Vous pourrez aussi me proposez des sujets.**

 **Ces différents chapitres seront très irréguliers, car ils dépendront de mon humeur et des sujets actuels. Ils seront aussi très courts, mais remplient de vérités à mon sens.**

 **Merci à Tristana qui m'a influencée sur ce choix de chapitres, sur leur forme, avec ces « listes ».**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera ce soir ou demain car il est sur la Saint-Valentin, et je ne veux pas avoir trop de retard pour ce sujet qui me tient tant.**

 **A la prochaine fois.**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Saint-Valentin

**Bonjour, merci de me lire. Je vous laisse sur la chose la plus importante aujourd'hui, mardi 14 Février : la Saint Valentin**

* * *

.

« La Saint-Valentin : vous me direz que c'est la meilleure chose au monde et je vous comprends, vous qui êtes aimés. Vous avez une personne qui vous attend tous les soirs ou tous les matins. Vous avez la plus grande chance au monde.

Mais ce jour peut être un vrai calvaire pour les personnes, comme moi, qui n'ont personne qui les attendent. Le fait de voir tous les couples s'embrasser et se retrouver comme au premier jour pendant cette journée est très dur à supporter. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils exposent leur bonheur à tout le monde.

Nous, les âmes solitaires, souffrons déjà au quotidien de voir des couples heureux. Mais ce jour de la Saint-Valentin est la pire des tortures. On voit à la télévision, sur YouTube et même sur la barre des recherches Internet, des cœurs et des fleurs.

Donc c'est pour cela que ce jour est l'un des plus malheureux de l'année pour moi.

Mais le jour où nous les âmes solitaires ne le seront plus, nous exposerons à notre tour, notre bonheur à tout le monde. Et d'autres souffriront à leur tour. C'est une boucle sans fin !

C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui je pousse ce petit coup de gueule contre la société et cette « fête » ridicule et commerciale, qui nous pourrit l'existence à nous, célibataire. »

Voilà le discours que Sherlock venait de faire énervé contre la nième publicité pour des fleurs de la journée. Il était tellement énervé qu'il jeta la télécommande sur l'écran plasma.

John l'avait écouté et vu, ce n'était pas la première fois que son colocataire râlait à propos de la télévision, mais cette fois c'était beaucoup plus fort. John l'interrogea donc.

« -Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Elle ne t'a rien fait cette pauvre télévision !

-J'en ai juste marre qu'on n'arrête pas de parler cette … fête.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas en couple que les autres individus de cette Terre n'ont pas le droit de fêter la Saint-Valentin

-Oui je sais, mais à chaque fois ça me rend triste d'y penser.

-Beaucoup de femmes sont prêtes à sortir avec toi

-Oui mais aucune ne me plait.

-Alors arrête de t'énerver sur un objet qui ne ta pas fait de mal !

-D'accord, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de continuer à m'énerver !

-Mais tu as raison d'exprimer tes sentiments mais fait le autrement.

-D'accord, est-ce que tu peux me rendre un service ?

-Oui je vais aller chercher une autre télévision ! »

John partit et laissa Sherlock dans son énervement. Le détective se mit en colère encore sur quelques objets en ouvrant la page Internet. La souris passa à travers la fenêtre et l'ordinateur tomba. Il avait ouvert la page Google et avait vu les lettres d'amour.

.

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lu !**

 **A une prochaine fois avec une nouvelle idée**


	3. Chapitre 2 : L'énervement

**Bonjour, et merci de me lire, toi fan de Sherlock ou qui a aussi des problèmes avec la société et ces différents stéréotypes.**

 **J'ai décidé de changer un peu de format, qui va se rapprocher encore plus des Listes de Tristana, que je remercie au passage pour son commentaire. Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau format.**

 **Attention SPOILE de différentes séries sur Sherlock Holmes. Je préviendrais avant le plus gros, rassurez-vous !**

 **Sur ceci, bonne lecture !**

* * *

.

John venait de lui dire « non » au détective / sociopathe. En effet, l'ancien soldat n'avait pas envie de se lever et d'aller chercher la télécommande pour les beaux yeux de son colocataire, qui, soit dit en passant, était à 30 cm de Sherlock. Ce dernier fût vexé et énervé, il finit de regarder le dernier épisode d'Elementary, sortit la veille aux Etats-Unis, sans augmenter le son, pour montrer son mécontentement

Il se leva, quand l'épisode fût fini et prit un cahier qui traînait au fond de son bureau. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit en première page : « Journal de Sherlock Holmes, 1994 », écrit de sa plus belle écriture. Il avait une dizaine d'année. Il vit qu'il n'avait écrit qu'une seule page. Il y racontait son admiration pour le film d'animation Disney : Basile Détective Privé. Il prit une nouvelle page et y écrivit « L'énervement ». Il laissa son imagination pour remplir le reste de la page. Il marqua :

« _L'énervement : vous me direz que c'est une chose naturel et complètement légitime mais pourquoi est-ce une part si importante de l'homme ?_

 _Il faut d'abord commencer par le début, qu'est-ce qui nous amène à être énervé ?_

 _-Les petits bruits répétitifs, comme les tic-tacs des horloges dans une salle silencieuse, ou pendant que j'essaie de me concentrer sur un nouveau mystère, une fois sur deux l'horloge traverse la pièce !_

 _-Les phrases les plus inutiles que les autres d'une personne qu'on n'apprécie pas dans mon cas, ce sont les commentaires de l'inspecteur Lestrade ! Même son nom m'insupporte, c'est pourquoi je ne le retiens jamais ! Mais je suis obligé de l'écouter si je veux continuer à enquêter ! Pour beaucoup de personne, c'est de l'ennui. Mais l'ennui rime avec énervement pour moi._

 _-Les remarques désobligeantes sur notre personne ! Et oui même si on est un sociopathe, ça fait toujours mal ! Et les personnes méchantes avec moi s'en souviennent pendant longtemps, voire toute leur misérable vie._

 _-Une attitude ou habitude qui revient trop souvent de votre colocataire que vous ne pouvez plus supporter. Je sais que John ne supporte pas le violon en pleine nuit, mais je ne comprends pas c'est tellement relaxant. « Il faudrait que j'essaie d'arrêter », les guillemets et le verbe vouloir sont très importants, ici, je ne compte pas le faire, mais l'écrire permet de commencer à y réfléchir et peut-être de le faire plus tôt dans la soirée !_

 _-Je pense que je parle au nom de tout le monde en disant cela mais les frères et sœurs même si on les aime, ils nous insupportent au moins à un moment donné, sinon vous n'êtes pas humains. Je sais qu'avec mon frère, on a un lourd passé mais je ne peux pas supporter quand il rentre n'importe quand chez moi. Ok, c'est lui qui paye le loyer, mais le contrat de l'appartement est à mon nom et peut-être à John._

 _-Les tons niais, que je pense, personne ne peut supporter, non ? En même, ce style de voix va souvent avec des fayots. Et ça je ne peux pas les supporter !_

 _-En parlant de fayot, ces personnes qui parlent tout le temps pour rien dire ou qui s'intéresse à des personnes pour ensuite les détruire et les trahir dans leur dos. C'est une chose qui m'insupporte, autant le dire en face. C'est beaucoup plus simple et beaucoup plus franc. A votre avis, pourquoi est-ce que personne ne m'apprécie, je leur dis en face ce que tout le monde pense tout bas._

 _-Après les voix niaises, il y a les comportements niais. C'est-à-dire une position complétement débile, et qui dévoile tout tes sentiments. Elle est très ridicule mais elle vous énerve encore plus quand vous êtes déjà énervé, en même temps il en faut pas beaucoup pour m'énerver !_

 _-Je sais que je passe du coq à l'âne. Mais ce qui a le don de m'énerver super vite, c'est les bugs internet. Je ne comprends pas qu'en 2017, on n'arrive pas avoir un débit assez rapide pour pouvoir voir un épisode sans pause ! Vous savez quand vous avez une connexion tellement lente que la série marche par à-coup ou quand vous avez le message disant que votre connexion est trop nulle et qu'il faut réessayer plus tard !_

 _-Un autre truc qui m'énerve dans les séries. C'est le SPOIL surtout avec les grandes séries._ **(Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Elementary et qui souhaite le voir un jour, ne lisais surtout pas ce passage !)** _La dernière fois, John m'a dit toute l'énigme d'Elementary._ **(Je vous aurais prévenu !)** _J'ai failli le tuer, je préférais découvrir que Moriarty était Irène Adler !_ **(Je paris que vous l'avez quand même lu)**

 _Comme il y a différentes façons de s'énerver, plus ou moins importante, on s'énerve très rapidement. Ce qui explique le fait que c'est une part gigantesque de la nature humaine. Mais personnellement, je sais que je m'énerve plus vite que la moyenne, John peut en témoigner. Tout le monde m'agace, surtout John. Je démarre au quart de tour quand il me dit « non » pour rien comme aujourd'hui. Franchement, il aurait pu m'aidais, il était super près de cette foutue télécommande ! Cette réaction est certainement due au sentiment que j'ai pour lui, en même temps c'est mon colocataire adoré ! »_

Tout le long, Sherlock s'était adressé à son cahier comme si il était un vrai correspondant, comme s'il allait lui répondre.

John avait regardé le détective s'énerver sur son cahier. Il était étonné de le voir encore entier après une heure dans les mains de Sherlock. Il était très curieux, il voulait savoir ce qu'il écrivait dans cette sorte de journal intime. Un jour, il regarderait dedans et découvrirait les secrets de son colocataire.

.

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lu, et ce n'est qu'une petite partie des choses énervante du quotidien. Il y en a une infinité, donc je ne pourrais jamais toutes les dire :-)**

 **A une prochaine fois.**


	4. Chapitre 3 : L'humour

**Bonjour, voici un nouveau mot, qui me plait moins mais qui me permet de pouvoir introduire le prochain mot.**

 **Bonne lecture quand même.**

* * *

.

Sherlock était en train de boucler une affaire quand John lui fit une blague. Le détective fit un petit sourire et continua son travail. Dès qu'il eut un peu de temps, il s'enferma dans son bureau en laissant à John la responsabilité de dire le coupable à Scotland Yard.

L'ancien soldat partit et laissa son colocataire en paix. Ce dernier arrêta son livre quand il entendit la porte claquer, et il reprit son petit cahier et y écrivit :

 _« L'humour, une chose très importante pour tout le monde. Tout le monde en a besoin pour être heureux. Sauf moi, j'ai l'impression personne n'arrive à me faire dérider ou à me faire penser à autre chose que mon malheur, sauf John._

 _L'humour est tout aussi important que le rire ou que la joie c'est la chose essentielle au bonheur terrestre, avec le plaisir bien sûr et peut-être même l'amour ! La joie et le rire, c'est ce qu'apporte l'humour. Mais il est important de savoir que certaines sortes d'humour sont dérangeantes pour certaines personnes. Personnellement, j'en aime aucune sorte, en même temps je n'aime pas rire, ça me fait trop mal au abdominaux. C'est ça de ne presque pas faire de sport !_

 _Mais l'humour est très important pour John et il en a besoin. Donc pour qu'il soit content et fier de ces blagues ! Je lui réponds par un petit sourire, et même des fois par un petit rire mais ça reste assez rare. Comme j'ai lu, dans une étude, qu'il fallait rire au moins une fois par jour, pour être heureux j'essaye de faire rire au moins une fois John pour être sûr qu'il soit heureux. Pour qu'il est un peu le moral, je culpabilise moins après une petite blague, de le réveiller en pleine nuit avec mon violon, mais je vous promets j'ai arrêté, euh enfin presque ! Je le fais plus tôt dans la soirée, vers minuit. Il râle moins car il n'est pas encore endormi, il m'a même dit un jour que c'était une sorte de berceuse pour lui !_

 _Mais je ne comprendrais jamais quel est l'intérêt de rire, ce n'est qu'une perte de temps et encore plus inutile qu'une série ou qu'un livre. Mais ça occupe quand il n'y a rien d'autre à faire ou rien d'autres de disponible, je dirais même que ça me fais passer le temps plus vite. Cependant je peux faire trois choses à la fois donc je peux regarder un épisode, lire et écouter John en même temps. Donc si ça lui fait plaisir que je l'écoute et que je ris à ces blagues. Je peux le faire. Je vais même essayer de le faire, pour lui et son bonheur je suis prêt à lui consacrer un peu de mon temps si précieux._

 _C'est l'un des nombreux sacrifices que je suis… »_

Sherlock n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. En effet, il venait d'entendre des bruits de clefs, il n'était pas sur mais dans le doute il arrêta d'écrire. Il cacha le cahier et sortit de son bureau. Il ne voulait pas que John sache ce qu'il avait écrit. Il voulait donc éviter que son colocataire apprenne l'existence de ce cahier. Même si ce dernier le connaissait très bien et projetais de le lire dans un futur assez proche.

.

* * *

 **Prêt pour mettre un petit commentaire, pour essayer de trouver le prochain mot !**

 **La suite la prochaine fois, dans pas longtemps je vous le promets, il est déjà prêt :-).**


	5. Chapitre 4 : L'amour

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, qui est assez éloigné de l'autre, je l'avoue, je ai mis beaucoup de temps à me décider à le poster. Mais l'autre ne me plaît pas beaucoup et j'avais vraiment besoin d'écrire quelque chose qui me plaît ! Donc j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai appuyé sur nouveau chapitre. L'humour était un peu obligatoire pour introduire ce chapitre et pour vous faire patienter.**

 **Lors d'un DS d'anglais, j'avais une heure de libre, oui je l'ai fini super vite, et le premier mot qui m'est venu est « amour ». Pendant ce petit temps, j'ai eu le temps de tout écrire ! J'avais pour une fois de l'inspiration !**

 **Ce chapitre est très important pour moi car j'ai l'impression de dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur et ça fait du bien ! Et me permet aussi d'exprimer plusieurs points importants dans une relation. Selon Montaigne** _« Un bon mariage, s'il en est, refuse la compagnie et conditions de l'amour : il tâche à représenter celles de l'amitié »_ **et** _« Dans la véritable amitié celui qui donne est l'obligé ; tout y est abandon, les deux âmes n'en font qu'une_ _ **»**_

 **Bon sur ce bonne lecture**

* * *

 **.**

 _« L'amour, une chose très subjective et très controversée. Elle est importante pour tout être humain. Mais l'amour est dur à cerner, à trouver, à comprendre et à exprimer. Et oui, il peut être simple à trouver mais demande beaucoup d'effort pour le conserver. De plus, quand on trouve son amour, sa moitié, son double, il y a beaucoup de chance que cette même personne ne pense pas à toi en retour, et à l'inverse de toi, je ne veux pas être pessimiste c'est juste la stricte vérité. Elle pense à une amitié lambda avec une personne lambda. Bienvenue dans la Friendzone. L'horreur pour toutes les personnes, qu'elles soient sociopathe ou pas. De plus, c'est encore plus dur d'exprimer les sentiments qu'on a à une personne du même sexe. Vous pensez sûrement que c'est plus simple de dire à son meilleur ami qu'on l'aime quand on est un garçon. Eh bah non ! Je n'ai toujours pas réussi ! Malgré les nombreuses approches, les nombreux efforts que j'ai fait pour lui, il n'a rien remarqué, ou en tant cas ne m'a rien dit. Cela me désole. J'ai arrêté le violon la nuit, euh enfin presque ! Je lui ai fait plusieurs fois du thé, je lui ai même servit, pour vous dire que j'essaie réellement de m'améliorer. Et le mieux du mieux, j'ai acheté un nouveau frigo pour les organes que j'étudie, il ne fera donc plus de crise cardiaque en ouvrant le frigo._

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il veut de plus ? Que je me mets nu et que je lui dise tout. Que je me dévoile sans condition. C'est juste impossible, ma fierté m'en empêche, et peut-être aussi, un peu ma timidité. Je sais que je suis très peu timide au quotidien, mais pour ce qui est de mes sentiments, la peur me paralyse totalement. Eh oui, j'ai peur. Un sociopathe peut avoir des sentiments tels que l'amour, la timidité et la peur. J'ai peur qu'il dise non. Peur qu'il dise non et qu'il déménage. Et surtout peur qu'il dise oui. Ça me ferait tellement plaisir, mais comment réagir face à ce mot tellement beau ? Est-ce que je dois l'embrasser, partir, le laisser réfléchir, lui faire un câlin ? Un câlin, c'est trop fraternel, trop Friendzone. Mais que dois-je faire ? Une des questions les plus importantes de notre vie. Cette question revient tellement souvent ! Mais bon cette interrogation est encore plus importante maintenant. Dois-je lui parler de ce que j'ai sur le cœur ? Ou dois-je rester comme ça ? Inconsciemment je dirais courir lui dire mais les conséquences risques d'être dures après ! Il faut toujours réfléchir aux conséquences même si on parle de chose inconsciente._

 _Je le vois tous les jours depuis son divorce. Il s'enfonce de plus en plus dans la mélancolie, et il n'arrête pas de penser à Mary, même quand elle le déçoit. Mais elle a dit « non ». Elle ne pouvait plus supporter la jalousie et le contrôle de John sur sa vie. Mais depuis son retour au 221b Baker Street, John est mal et il a besoin de se reconstruire. Mais cela prend beaucoup de temps. Je l'aide le plus possible, il se confie à moi, même si je déteste écouter les personnes parler d'eux même, je fais un effort pour John. C'est très douloureux pour moi, d'entendre parler de Mary alors que moi je suis là, à l'attendre patiemment, à le conseiller. Je dois laisser mes sentiments de côté pour attendre qu'il se reconstruise et qu'il soit prêt à nouveau à aimer. En espérant, que je sois son prochain amour. J'ai l'impression d'être hypocrite avec lui en le laissant croire que je suis simplement son confident. J'ai l'impression de l'attirer vers moi en l'aidant. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux pour lui et ce que je veux exprimer. J'espère au fond de moi, qu'un jour il se rendra compte que je l'aime et qu'il est une part importante de moi. Je pense constamment à lui. Quand on est séparé pendant des enquêtes, j'ai ce sentiment de manque qui est de plus en plus imposant en moi. Mais dès que je le vois, je revis. Cette personne, mon John, mon Roi est ma nouvelle drogue et je ne peux m'en passer. Mais est-il prêt à aimer à nouveau ? Cette question, seul lui peut y répondre. C'est pourquoi, sachant qu'un jour il trouvera ce carnet, je lui laisse une petite place pour y répondre._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _John, je suis désolé de te l'annoncer comme ça, mais je t'aime et je ne peux plus passer ma vie sans toi, je sais que Mary te manque et encore plus l'amitié et la complicité que tu avais avec elle et cela je ne pourrais jamais le remplacer. Je comprendrais que tu me dises non et que tu ne veuilles plus me parler mais saches que je t'aimerais toujours malgré tout !_

 _Je t'aime_

 _Sherlock, ton colocataire dévoué »_

L'écrivain en herbe quitta son bureau et laissa en évidence ce carnet. Mais il y retourna vite pour le cacher. Il n'était pas prêt à tout dévoilé, surtout sur une chose si importante que les sentiments.

.

* * *

 **Voici la fin**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, je n'accepterais pas les commentaires haineux, car ce chapitre est assez douloureux pour moi et m'affecte encore aujourd'hui, j'ai même beaucoup hésité à le poster, ce qui explique ma petite absence.**

 **A la prochaine fois pour un nouveau sentiment.**


	6. Chapitre 5 : L'attente

**Voici la suite à « Amour ». Désolé pour ce grand blanc mais j'attendais la vraie réponse à ce chapitre, étant donné qu'il est autobiographique… Il a fallu donc beaucoup de courage pour exprimer ces sentiments et encore plus pour attendre la réponse.**

 **De plus, la réponse n'est pas complète car moi-même je ne l'ai pas ! Donc la suite est encore incertaine, en fonction de ce qu'on va me dire.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

.

Sherlock alla voir John, une soirée de printemps. Le soldat était en train de lire un livre policier. Le détective lui tendit son carnet et alla s'enfuir dans son bureau.

John lu tout le carnet et alla rejoindre Sherlock. En redonnant le carnet, John ne dit rien et partit. Son ami feuilleta le carnet et vit dans la petite place laissait sur la dernière page « Je vais y réfléchir »

.

 _« L'attente, quelque chose d'horrible, on se sent démunis, détruit, et on doit faire face au hasard. Et cela, c'est difficile de laisser quelque chose ou quelqu'un guider notre avenir. Je n'aime pas laisser le destin intervenir. J'aime tout contrôler. Alors que quand j'ai avoué à John que je l'aimais, il m'a répondu qu'il allait y réfléchir. Cela fait maintenant deux semaines, et j'attente toujours la réponse. Et cela est en train de me renfermer sur moi-même, je le vois tous les jours. On parle comme avant, on est même un peu plus proche. C'est très dur, mais ça fait du bien à la fois. Mes sentiments sont de plus en plus fort et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à contrôler mes émotions. Dès qu'il me parle de Mary, mon cœur va deux fois plus vite. Je suis très content quand il est méchant contre elle, mais je déteste quand il est gentil avec._

 _._

 _L'attente, la peur, l'envie de savoir et de ne pas savoir, l'hésitation, la douleur, la peine et encore la peur. Beaucoup trop de sentiments, d'émotions, en si peu de temps et pour si peu d'espoir. Et pour une chose que j'ai toujours refusée._ _Ces sentiments se renforcent, s'amplifient et deviennent insoutenables comme une douleur sourde, qu'on ne peut éteindre. Et le plus dur dans tout cela, c'est le fait de faire semblant tous les jours sourire, rire s'amuser, alors que le moral n'y est pas. Cette carapace me mange de plus en plus et me gêne. Je me renferme de plus en plus sur moi, m'inquiète pour des choses inutiles et surtout j'ai plus envie de rien faire. Je m'ennuie mais je ne veux et ne peux rien faire, même si cela me ferais du bien. Cette carapace me bloque et m'empêche de faire ce que je veux quand je veux. Et j'ai, tous les jours, peur d'avoir un « non » ou un « oui ». Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire. Peut-être l'attente, sûrement même l'attente, qui me tue à petit feu, me mange et surtout me rend beaucoup plus triste qu'à l'habitude. Même si le fait de le voir quotidiennement me fais du bien, le soir je pleure, je réfléchis et m'endors en larmes. Le fait de se retrouver seul, me fait réfléchir et m'empêche de vivre ma vie telle que je la voudrais. Et tel que je l'espérais, je me suis toujours refusé à ouvrir mon cœur, à exprimer ce que je ressens. J'ai toujours été un solitaire, qui voulais être seul et sans attache mais mon cœur en a décidé autrement. Je suis tombé amoureux de John, je l'ai vu grandir s'épanouir auprès de Mary, mais je l'ai aussi vu souffrir en silence, dès que cette dernière faisait n'importe quoi. Depuis l'année dernière, ce souhait d'avoir une vie solitaire, n'est plus possible. En effet, passer de plus en plus de temps avec des nouveaux individus m'a montré que j'ai besoin d'eux pour grandir et devenir une personne qui colle avec ma personnalité._

 _._

 _Cette attente me rend triste et me déprime de plus en plus, je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Je n'arrive pas à tourner la page en sachant qu'il y a encore une inconnue dans mon avenir. Mais je ne peux pas forcer John à me répondre. Je peux seulement me montrer compréhensif et me taire en attendant._

 _Mais je fais de voir Mary me dérange, j'ai l'impression qu'elle se met entre nous. Ce comportement n'est pas anodin. Elle ne veut pas perdre son ex marie. Mais fallait y réfléchir avant de le tromper et de demander le divorce. John remonte doucement la pente et elle l'attire faire le fond. Elle se croit au centre du monde. Et elle y réussit très bien car elle est toujours là et je n'ai toujours pas de réponse._

 _._

 _John, un nom qui permet à mon cœur d'aller plus vite. Mais en l'entendant, en y pensant ou même en l'écrivant dans ce carnet, mon cœur se sert comme s'il se protégeait de quelque chose. Mais de quoi ? Peut–être de souffrir ? C'est déjà fait ! Ou peut-être de pleurer ? Déjà fait aussi, rendez-vous tous les soirs pour voir ma force disparaitre et mes émotions apparaitre._

 _Je suis fort au quotidien devant John, les collègues,… Je me tais, souris, ris, mais dès que je suis seul, je me sens vide, vide de vie. Comme si je n'avais plus de raison de vivre. C'est John qui me permet de vivre et d'être celui que je suis._

 _Et depuis plus d'un mois, c'est encore plus dur, car mes nuits de discussions avec John sont devenues des nuits solitaires et tristes en espérant une invitation de John pour parler ou jouer, mais je sais que je ne l'aurais pas. Et le pire dans ces nuits, c'est que je n'arrive pas à m'endormir et que je suis de plus en plus fatigué, je ne savais pas que cela était possible._

 _La réponse de John m'a fait beaucoup de bien, mais aussi beaucoup de mal. Le fait qu'il hésite, me déstabilise encore plus, qu'est-ce qui le bloque ? Qu'est-ce qui lui permettrais de penser à un avenir ensemble ? Et inversement. Aurais-je fais quelque chose qui le dérange ? Ou est-ce Mary qui hante encore ces pensées ?_

 _J'aimerais tellement avoir une réponse positive. Même si c'est sûr que ça va être dur, compliqué, mais l'amour peut tous surpasser, non ? Donc normalement, on pourrait tous supporter ensemble, si on s'investissait un peu plus dans un futur commun et si on parlait plus._

 _._

 _La réponse tant attendue n'était toujours pas arrivée et j'espère que je ne vais pas regretter le fait de lui avoir demandé.»_

 _._

Sherlock écrivit cela sur plusieurs semaines. Il fit cela pour se défouler et pour continuer à avancer malgré tout. Cette période fut très longue pour Sherlock, mais il essaya de garder le sourire en toutes circonstances.

.

* * *

 **A la prochaine fois, pour la fin je l'espère…**


	7. Chapitre 6 : La réponse

**Voici la suite et la fin de « Amour » et « Attente », je continuerais ce format de Coup de Gueule mais plus sur le thème là, étant donné que je considère ce chapitre de ma vie comme fini, mais après on ne sait pas ce que nous réserve l'avenir ou le karma. Avec d'autres sentiments et d'autres faits d'actualités, comme par exemple Noël, et oui c'est bientôt, on a tous hâte d'être sous la neige avec des doudounes, avouez !**

 **Par contre je n'étais déjà pas très productive mais mon entrée en prépa ne va pas aider à la régularité de mes chapitres, désolée d'avance. Et désolée aussi de ce court chapitre mais je n'ai pas trop le temps et il fallait bien conclure cette histoire à un moment donné, et surtout que j'en vois enfin la fin après moult péripéties.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

.

Sherlock avait presque oublié l'existence de ce carnet mais il le retrouva un jour de Septembre et le compléta, comme pour conclure son histoire de plusieurs mois, il ne l'abandonnerait pas pour autant mais passera moins de temps dessus, il n'en avait plus besoin, ça c'était sûr, il avait de nouvelles obligations. En effet, dès qu'il avait besoin de se confier, il avait une oreille à son côté qui l'écoutée. Il écrivit :

 _« L'amour te remplit de tant de joie, une fois accepté et compris pour les deux. Devenir une seule et unique personne avec la réunion des deux individus. Devenir une personne plus forte, avec une puissance, une joie et une confiance en soi inexplicable. Se sentir enfin complet. Se sentir soi-même en fait !_

 _Finir les phrases de l'autre, connaître ses préférences, surtout apprendre de nouvelles choses, compléter les lacunes de chacun. S'amuser ensemble, passer du temps et ne plus le voir passer. Ne pas avoir peur de l'avenir. Et surtout ne pas y penser quand on parle de sentiments. Vivre l'instant présent avec les personnes qu'on aime et surtout pas les regretter après. Il est important de vivre l'instant présent sans penser aux conséquences, sans penser aux problèmes, juste vivre pour soi et pour l'autre à ces moments-là. C'est pour cela qu'il est important de répondre quand on te dit « je t'aime » pour perdre le moins de temps possible et en profiter le plus possible. Ou d'éviter les faux espoirs._

 _C'est pour ça que quand John m'a embrassé après une discussion lambda, je me suis senti libéré. Comme la conclusion de ces quatre mois d'attente. Mais le plus dur ça a été de le quitter le lendemain après une nuit passée ensemble. Tout cela est arrivé si vite, sans qu'on puisse contrôler quoique ce soit, les sentiments sont devenus plus forts que le cerveau._

 _John me manque et j'ai juste envie de le revoir, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer. Dès que je ne réfléchis pas à une affaire ; des flashs de notre nuit reviennent, les sentiments, les actes, les sensations, … tous. Je revis tous les jours cette nuit merveilleuse depuis qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Et cela empire de jours en jours, les sentiments sont vraiment quelque chose de mystérieux et d'incontrôlable. Il ne faut pas y résister, il faut les apprécier à leur juste valeur et en profiter, ne pas se persuader qu'ils n'existent pas, … Tous ce que j'ai fait au début et que je regrettais._

 _J'ai une vie des plus magnifique aujourd'hui et j'en profite à pleine dent, sans regret. »_

Il entendit son téléphone sonnait, il ferma son carnet et alla répondre, il ne voulait pas faire attendre son interlocuteur.

 **.**

* * *

 **Voilà la conclusion de cette histoire**

 **A la prochaine fois.**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Noël

**Nouveau Chapitre, et non ce n'est pas une blague, qui n'est plus d'actualité, qui peut être un peu polémique donc merci de garder vos avis néfastes pour vous. Merci d'avance, chacun est libre de faire ce qu'il veut quand il veut avec qu'il veut.**

* * *

.

Noël, une fête heureuse en apparence, mais pour nous les Holmes, c'est le jour du conflit familial. Cela fait des années que je ne l'ai pas fait, mais John cette année avait accepté l'invitation de mon père avant que je l'intercepte. Entre les différentes aventures de mon père, et de mon frère, et mon coming-out, je sens que cette année va être particulièrement compliquée à supporter.

Je suis arrivé vers 16 h le 24 décembre, dans ma vieille demeure familiale avec John et Rosie. Ma mère était heureuse de nous voir heureux en famille, mais mon père ne fit pas la même tête. Il avait très mal pris le fait que j'aime autant les hommes que les femmes. Mais la goutte d'eau pour lui a été le fait que je mette en couple avec un homme avec une fille. J'ai peur de cette journée car nous devons annoncer nos fiançailles et mon vœu d'adopter Rosie, une batarde aux yeux de mon père. Nous allâmes directement dans ma chambre, nous commencions à déballer notre valise quand nous entendîmes une voiture arriver dans le terrain. C'était mon frère qui arrivait avec sa dernière conquête sur le côté passager. Il fut accueilli par notre père et rejoignit la maison, quand il arriva dans sa chambre j'alla lui dire bonjour et je lui annonçai la nouvelle. Il fut un peu choqué, mais une fois la surprise passée, il nous félicita, mais je stoppai immédiatement son euphorie, je ne voulais pas que père le sache avant le repas de Noël, le lendemain. Une fois installé, je rejoignis ma mère en cuisine avec Rosie, pour essayait de trouver un biscuit à lui donner.

En me voyant, mère sortit plusieurs sortes de gâteaux pour la petite. Elles étaient adorables les deux ensembles. Lorsque Mycroft descendit notre mère lui parla et arrêta de s'occuper de Rosie. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous nous fîmes jeter de la cuisine, elle voulait cuisiner tranquillement. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans la salle à manger mon frère et moi, notre relation s'était améliorée depuis quelques mois, la distance qu'il avait prise envers moi, nous permettais d'évoluer, et de resserrer nos liens fraternels. Nous débattîmes ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'on se fasse appeler pour le diner, comme pendant notre adolescence.

Pendant le repas, il y eut peu de discussions, mère parla un petit peu avec la compagne de Mycroft, père ne décrocha aucun mot envers John ou moi, l'annonce va être compliquée, je le sens. Après le repas John, Rosie et moi-même rejoignit notre chambre. La petite s'endormit rapidement, et John fit de même. Je restais éveillé, j'étais stressé pour le lendemain. Je lis un livre, et commença un deuxième mais en entendant la cloche sonner les douze coups de minuit, je me raisonnais et posai le livre, observai quelques minutes John endormit, le meilleur moment de la journée d'après moi, il était tellement paisible. J'éteignit la lumière pour me plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

Vers 8h, Rosie nous réveilla, cette petite ne connaissait pas les grasses matinées, pour notre plus grand malheur. John et elle descendirent pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner. J'en profita pour me rendormir. Mais quelques minutes après j'entendis le réveil de Mycroft et de sa compagne. J'endentais la preuve de leur amour, ça me dégoutait autant que lorsque j'étais un enfant. Je me précipitai dans la cuisine. J'y trouvai John en pleine danse sur une musique qui passait à la radio, je ne fis aucun bruit et je l'observai. Quant il eut fini, j'applaudis cela lui fit peur, il sursauta. Rosie au même moment fit tomber son verre. Nous rigolâmes quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que ma mère apparue et nous demanda de nous taire. Nous l'avions réveillée. Elle resta avec nous et commença à préparer la dinde pour ce midi.

Quand nous eûmes finis de manger, nous allâmes nous préparer. Rosie regarda un peu les dessins-animés pendant que John et moi, nous parlâmes de l'annonce qui allait arriver. Nous ne savions pas comment faire, mais nous devions le faire à un moment donné. Cela faisait déjà deux mois que John m'avait demandé en mariage, nous avions trouvé une date, un lieu, mais nous n'avions pas encore pu envoyer les invitations. A midi, nous allâmes dans le salon, tout était prêt. Quand Père arriva, il était l'heure d'annoncer la nouvelle. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et demanda à mes parents de s'installer dans le sofa. Je leurs expliqua les deux derniers mois. Quand je prononçai le mot mariage, mon père se leva et alla dans son bureau. Ma mère nous félicita, elle était heureuse. Nous sentions quand même qu'il y avait une tension dans l'air. Quand tout le monde eut fini son verre, Mycroft alla chercher notre père pour le convier au repas de Noël. Mon frère réussit à le faire venir, mais ce ne fut pas sans peine. Ce fut un peu tendu, pire qu'au diner de la veille. Au moment du dessert, nous échangeâmes les cadeaux de Noël, Rosie était aux anges, elle eut beaucoup de peluches. Une fois le repas fini, Mycroft et père s'éloignèrent et parlèrent, j'aida mère en débarrassant la table.

Mon père vint vers moi, et me donna le discours de la personne qui ne comprend pas mais qui veut quand même notre bonheur. Il n'est pas d'accord avec notre choix, mais il ne pourra rien changer, c'est décidé John et moi nous sommes heureux et nous voulons passer à la prochaine étape. Après son discours, je voulu lui dire pour l'adoption mais John me retint, plus tard il m'a dit que c'était déjà beaucoup pour mon père et qu'on devait un peu attendre, d'après lui, c'était un vieil homme fragile, il fallait faire attention à son cœur.

Après la discussion, nous fîmes nos valises, et les derniers adieux avant de retourner à Londres, pour fêter Noël avec Mme Hudson. Cela fut plus conviviale que la fête de famille. Et elle contrairement à mes parents, elle nous comprenait et nous accepter totalement.

.

* * *

 **Fin. Désolée c'est relativement court, mais je n'ai pas trop d'inspiration, et pas trop de temps. Mais promis la prochaine fois ça sera mieux.**


End file.
